Naruto Confusion Fusion
by supremebandit
Summary: Akatsuki got bored and lazy, and now there is more than one Kyubi host. and people think when Naruto gets bored things get weird.


**Alright, another idea… though I have actually had thoughts of quitting a story or two, though since two ideas are stuck in my head, one a new cross-over idea for Naruto and Teen Titans, and then this one, I have actually been wondering about when I should start the N+TT crossover, I have ideas for three possibilities, I was thinking of typing up all three chapters and posting them all at once and letting you all pick which one I keep… three chapter ones… first time I would see it.**

**So I have been wanting to work on my fictions, but have not been able to find the inspiration to continue them really… I get my inspiration from other stories, but lately everything is being done by Twilight beaters…**

**Now some might be confused with the term, but it's not that different from the term bible beaters.**

**Now before people start bitching about me using that term, allow me to explain the difference between bible beaters and Christians.**

**Christians are people who go to church and try to keep you from being too evil by convincing you to be nicer, while bible beaters try to force you to join their religion, no matter what religion it is, or insult you and cut all ties to you assuming you will drag them to hell with you.**

**Twilight beaters are actually mostly the girls who believe that in the story, instead of fighting over the teenage girl, the werewolf and vampire should just date each other…**

**I am not against homosexual couples, I actually fully agree with Foamy on that as well. But when the image in your head about a guy is his response to the question on how to kill a vampire, when the answers are A) wooden stake, or B) silver stake, is C) neither, you chop the fucker's head off.**

**You have to admit that is a pretty kick ass answer. And this person ruined their image, by having him want to screw a six year old boy… who his younger brother who is about 30 years old, also wants to do the kid…**

**Everything appears ruined about it all… twilight beaters are the people who ruin awesome people by lowering their image to things like that.**

**Homosexual pairings are not bad, hell, if they had Naruto in his teens it would have been a little better…**

**And someone was complaining about when I had a 12 year old wait to get laid by a 16 year old… maybe they know each other.**

**My inspiration has been coming from actual anime along with video games now-a-days… I almost feel like quitting fanfiction all together if this continues…**

**More awesome people need to continue or start stories.**

**Once again I have nothing against gay people, and personally don't see the problem with them getting married; to be honest… the people wanting to stop them are just bitter and jealous in my opinion…**

**Well, enough about my opinions about the intelligence of authors degrading… enjoy.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=secret Akatsuki base=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Konan stared at a giant… thing.

Several members of their group got bored, and decided they wanted to speed things up, which somehow involved a giant seal array along with a tower like object, also being covered in seals, which all started when they actually argued about how long things took, which ended with an argument about art, a slapping contest over what seals to use, and a battle over a rubber ducky…

Konan felt a headache come along as she watched the group of adult men argue like children about which bijuu to summon.

They were split into their teams, each wanting to summon their own target, though Itachi was off to the side watching with an amused glint in his eye.

Konan wasn't a seals expert like some of the males who were arguing, but she did know it was a dumb idea to screw with time-space seals, which she knew only a complete idiot would do.

Across several dimension and throughout time a certain blonde with a special seal sneezed. Before going back to screwing with said seal…

Konan then watched as they came to an agreement, going from strongest to weakest they would summon them and beat them down, so they could get the stronger ones dealt with, starting with the Kyubi.

So as they got into position, they each activated their personal seal, which caused the pillar to begin to light up, slowly, nearly draining the 4 members of their chakra, none realizing how much chakra was needed to drag a jinchuriki from where ever they were to their cave.

Sasori had estimated that they would need plenty of chakra to locate and teleport the jinchuriki to them, before explaining how he would be trying to use his own knowledge of something called the hiraishin as the base, though he also wasn't as experienced as say Jiriya let alone Minato, and in comparison to the Uzumaki clan… it was like a six year old walking into an adult entertainment store…

He was out of his league with these seals and didn't want to admit he might have screwed up.

Hidan, Kakauzu, Sasori, and Deidara were all panting as they watched the lightening rod launch a beam from its top, as the seals finally stopped draining them and was doing its job.

Kisame and Itachi standing off to the side, in case the jinchuriki caused problems.

Though none knew what they did, for as they say.

When the idiot presses all the buttons at random, one of them was gonna be the self-destruct button they were dumb enough to add, considering they also didn't understand that it took time to teleport something, and the something that had to be teleported had to stand still, and even then they could also end up dead through the teleportation.

Ask Mabui(I believe she's the one who teleported A and Tsunade to the battle against Madara).

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=incomplete bridge in wave=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had, in his own mind, entered with a flare, but sadly, now he was in a bad situation, considering his plan to help actually backfired, and now he and Sasuke were competing for the best impression of a porcupine.

He himself was winning.

Sasuke was actually starting to catch up to the enemy, his eyes becoming red, before he made a dash to leave and help from the outside. Naruto watched as Sasuke nearly made it out, before turning around to help him as he noticed the ice user targeting himself.

In another time, Naruto would have been too out of it to notice the things around him, but something only the enemy ninja noticed was the seal array that appeared below the blond boy as it began to crawl up his legs.

Haku noticed the power spike as the blond surged with red chakra and jumped Sasuke and both made it from the cage, leaving Haku to look at the strange seal that was beginning to glow red as a red blast of malicious red chakra blasted into the air, off towards somewhere far off, when a body fell and crashed into her mirrors, also noticing several more small beams breaking off before it was too far to see.

Sadly for the two rogue-nin, the blast had cleared their mist, revealing a Naruto who was calming from a spike of Kyubi's chakra lying on the ground catching his breath, as Sasuke stared at what appeared to be another Naruto.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=back with Akatsuki=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The members of Akatsuki, including the leader and some random moron in an orange spiral mask named Tobi, who joined and demanded an explanation after they felt the power surge, only for Tobi to comment about how they weren't good boys like him.

Silence reigned as a red beam hit the ground and before them stood Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a pair of white ninja pants, some wondering how he even found a white pair, black shinobi sandels, a pink shirt, and a black fancy looking jacket, along with a pretty red ring on his right middle finger, his headband stood proudly on his forehead, signaling him a loyal shinobi of the leaf.

Kisame was the first to comment.

"It worked?"

Naruto looked about, recognizing each of the s-class shinobi before him.

"Well, looks like I'm screwed."

Naruto lifted his right hand as the ring shined with a light red glow before it disappeared, and spoke again.

"Damn, it's almost like this place itself has a love block. Things were fun but I need to scram."

Kisame laughed.

"Well, you're welcome to try, but now that you're here, we plan to remove your legs."

Naruto laughed as he raised his arms towards Kisame.

"Most of my powers might not work on you due to your chakra resistance, but I am positive fish hate being shocked, and I plan on 'shocking' you by leaving. But summon me again and I will not stop at just a taste."

Before anyone could react, Naruto was electrocuting Kisame with some strange white lightening from both his arms, causing Kisame to indeed be shocked. Before the blond bowed and suddenly phased out of existence, Deidara being the only one to comment.

"That was badass."

Tobi walked away as he used his own teleport to find out what the group of lazy dumbasses did.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=back on the bridge=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Zabuza looked at the cloaked boy and kicked him as he spoke.

"All that trouble for a simple clone?"

Zabuza suddenly had to jump away as he was nearly impaled by a tail, which had broken through the bridge, as the boy stood and glared with blue eyes before his cloak fell to the ground, revealing nine blond tails coming from the bottom of his spine, and allowing everyone to notice the pair of fox ears on his head. He wore a black flak jacket along with red shinobi pants and black sandals. The nine-tailed fox that stood next to him made him appear to belong to the Inuzuka clan. Everyone had to admit that he was really fit, considering he had almost as much muscle as someone several years older what kept everyone at a distance though were his blue slitted eyes and mouth full of sharp teeth, giving him a very creepy grin.

Not on the level of say Orochimaru, but Kakashi admitted it was in the top ten.

Naruto looked between them all, both sides, as his black clothed headband which said he was on Konoha's side, hung from his neck.

"What the fuck? Kurama, what happened?"

The small nine-tailed fox looked at the boy with a raised brow.

"I recognized the feeling of being summoned, but I have to admit that it felt strange, if I were to guess, it was more along the feeling of being reversed summoned somewhere, the only time I recall feeling that way was when I was dragged from my seal by that damned masked pest."

The only two who were not shocked from the small animal talking were the two Jounin, and the Naruto knock-off.

Kakashi was the one to respond.

"So you were summoned, does that mean that Naruto summoned an alternate personality of himself? Or is it that he summoned an alternate him?"

The nine-tailed Naruto glared as Naruto spoke.

"Well, if I summoned him, than that means he has to listen to me right? Alright than! I command you to help me kick their cans."

Naruto appeared enthusiastic as he pointed at the two rogues, until nine-tailed Naruto spoke up.

"Well, though I have no choice but to follow the orders of the only Konoha Jounin in the immediate area due to my current rank as a Genin, if you order me to do something again, I will kill you. Call me Kyubi, 'cause if I get confused with you, I would have to rip the person's throat out."

Everyone stared at the two blondes, everyone wondering about the major mood differences.

Gato chose then to laugh, revealing he was watching the entire exchange.

"Well, if you want, you could always come work for me, all you have to do is finish off the Konoha team, Zabuza and his lackey, as well as kill Tazuna, and you get all the money and women you could want."

Kyubi actually appeared to be thinking about it as Kurama grew to be bigger than most Inuzuka hounds, as Kyubi placed his clawed hand on his back, causing both to begin leaking a red aura.

"It may be more fun to kill you all honestly."

Kakashi actually had to physically brace himself to keep him from trembling as Kyubi and Kurama began to meld together and grow bigger, as they appeared to be a two headed kyubi no kitsune, though they were about half the real thing's size, he recognized the feel of the Kyubi's chakra, and this was no doubt said Bijuu's, just not as much.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were forced to watch as the Naruto look alike melded into the fox, and became a giant two headed nine-tailed fox, before watching the beast jumped on the bridge, Zabuza grabbing Haku and dashing off towards them, before he turned to watch what happened.

The bridge broke in half where the beast landed, causing every thug, and Gato to be flung into the air, as the beast shocked them again as it quickly charged chakra to its mouths and blasted the thugs with it.

After the attack burst, it was raining corpses as the beast swiped a claw at the falling thugs that the attack missed, setting the bridge building back a couple of days as the chunk that the mini Bijuu broke off fell into the ocean.

Kakashi was actually sweating as the bijuu turned to them and shrunk down as the boy and beast became separate beings once more, Kurama returning to being about a foot tall and jumping to lay around Kyubi's neck.

Zabuza caught everyone's attention as he sighed.

"Well, that contract fell through. Come Haku, let's go."

Kakashi was still staring at the boy and fox as he walked towards Tazuna's house. While said man smiled and actually began to celebrate right there as the entire town walked slowly from the woods, having seen what the blond had done to Gato.

Kakashi sighed as he spoke.

"I can't sense any life in the water. Kyubi killed every single one of them."

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked as they turned to Naruto, Sasuke speaking up.

"Can you do that?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a deadpanned look.

"If I could do that, do you think I would have been losing to our opponent?"

Sasuke shrugged as they all followed Kyubi to Tazuna's as the village went home to rest, planning on getting a real start on the bridge tomorrow, everyone wondering about the new blond, while Kakashi wanted answers about the new Naruto's appearance.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=random clearing in a forest off the main path=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kurenai, followed by her team, was checking a crash site that she saw a red beam hit.

She had been returning from a low C-rank, farm help mission, the C-rank coming from the distance and the guarding of the client on his way back from collecting supplies from Konoha.

Kiba had mentioned that he and Akamaru actually caught a sniff of Naruto when the beam passed over them, causing Hinata to panic and use her byakugan, which showed her mostly nothing but a body in a crater, while Shino used his bugs and clarified that it was Naruto.

Hinata was nearly moving fast enough to pass her as they hurried to where they assumed Naruto was injured, and she was thinking of the chewing she was going to give Kakashi, though she did take a second to imagine Hinata putting on a nurse's outfit and caring for the boy while he was injured.

Upon entering the clearing, Kurenai watched as the boy got up out of the crater, looking nothing like she remembered.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black shinobi pants, and sandals, while he had a thin dark blue jacket, while his abs were bandaged, leaving his chest completely revealed, also revealing a storage seal on his right pectoral. His jaw and nose were also bandaged, confusing her greatly, while his black clothed headband was hanging loosely on his neck, similar to Hinata's own, his hands were also bandaged from the elbows down. His hair drooping down over his right eye.

The shock though, came from the pristine shine of his skin and hair, like they were cared for with as much time and products that Sakura and Ino could only dream of, as his eye looked like they were glowing sapphires of great value.

All in all, he looked like a perfect painting rather than the Naruto they all knew.

Kurenai was about to question the boy, only for there to be chuckling, only to look and find a few bandits.

Team eight backed up and ended up standing back to back with Naruto, who appeared to be taking this seriously.

Kurenai decided to speak up.

"Naruto, I have no idea what happened to you, or how you got here or why you're even wearing that, but I expect you to follow orders closely."

Naruto actually raised an eyebrow at Kurenai.

"Well, let's not dawdle then, don't want you guys to be waiting too long for answers."

With that, Naruto clapped the seal on his chest as a scroll appeared from it, causing all present to look curiously as the enemy became cautious.

Naruto opened the scroll as a cloud of smoke signaled the release of a pile of white cloth.

The bandits laughed, as team eight actually sweat dropped at the scene, one of the bandits taunting the boy.

"What are you planning boy? Sewing some cloths for us?"

Team eight were actually making plans to cover Naruto, and make up for his stupidity, though Hinata still had her faith in Naruto, believing he had a plan for the cloth, though wishing she knew what the hell he was thinking.

Everyone was surprised once more as Naruto grabbed the cloth, only for it to cover him tightly, as if trying to become a second layer of skin, the left over cloth twisting and hanging from his hands, giving him the image of a white naked male with thick whips for hands.

Naruto opened his eyes as everyone noticed the cloth actually acting as if it were his skin.

The bandits actually appeared freaked out at that, before one of them ran at Naruto, who raised his right arm and swung as if back handing the thug, only for the whip like extension to fly out and cut the thug in half.

"Next?"

Every bandits, as well as team eight were shocked.

A bandit threw a tree branch at the boy, who held his left arm out as the cloth fanned out and began to spin back into the whip, shredding the branch as the whip enclosed around it.

Naruto began to whip his arms at the bandits as they started to try and run from the obviously more powerful opponent.

As the bandits fled, team eight stared in shock as Naruto looked at them, though with nothing but his blue eyes and what appeared to be white skin, he looked pretty creepy.

Naruto relaxed as his cloth flopped down around him, before he held the scroll in his hand and resealed it all into the scroll, before returning it to the seal on his chest.

"So, why do you not recognize my clothing or my nunoton technique?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she looked to her team.

Kiba was the first to respond.

"He smells like Naruto."

Shino spoke up soon after.

"This Naruto has a strange difference, the closest I can recall to a similar experience, is when my father spoke of before and after the activation of a blood limit. My insects tell me he is Naruto, but he is more than Naruto is."

Hinata focused solely on the blond in front of her.

"His chakra has a different look, almost if instead of running through him like a river, as it normally would; it almost looks like cloth flowing through a controlled wind current. But I can't see anything that says he isn't Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled.

"Is it any surprise that it's Hinata who has faith in me from the very beginning all the way through?"

Team eight stared in shock as Naruto actually pulled Hinata into a gentle embrace, causing said girl to blush enough to cause cherries to look green. Kurenai actually found amusement in the situation, but had to report to the Hokage.

"Alright, let's go, the Hokage would want to speak with you anyways."

Team eight and Naruto then began to make the trek back to the village as Hinata calmed down.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=somewhere off where no one is=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A blond male in an orange spandex awoke inside a crater, which he assumed he himself made.

Two more blondes step into the clearing from different directions.

One was wearing an orange top hat, along with a matching orange suit like coat, along with a purple undershirt, and black shinobi pants and sandals. He also walked with a black cane that had a purple orb on the top of it.

The other looked to be wearing a suit of armor with an orange cape, carrying a sheathed sword and a strange blue shield (knight class).

As the spandex wearing blonde looked between the two, the other two noticed how much muscle the spandex wearing blond actually had, and it made the knight place his hand on his sword.

Being as friendly as he was, the spandex wearing one spoke first.

"Greetings youthful looking allies."

The other two blinked as the finally took notice, spandex had his as a belt, the knight wearing the normal headband, while the fancy dressed shinobi possessed his around his top hat.

The knight relaxed slightly as top hat spoke next.

"Well, my name is Naruto, the Shadowman of Konoha."

The knight and youthful shinobi both frowned, the spandex clad youth decided to smile widely.

"Well isn't that coincidence, my name is also Naruto, but I am the youthful orange beast of Konoha."

The knight sighed.

"Until we figure out what kind of shit has hit the fan, just call me Zodiac, and refer to yourselves as your titles rather than your names, cause as you probably already guessed, my name is also Naruto, except I don't have a fancy title as either of you."

The Orange beast smiled widely.

"What a most youthful idea, I approve your decision."

Shadowman chuckled as he placed his cane to the ground, as it extended and lifted him into the air, where the other two noticed him looking around, before he came back down to report.

"Well, we are a bit away from Konoha, so on our way, we can speak about what we believe brought us here."

Orange decided to speak immediately.

"Well, I assume our flames of youth were not enough in this world, so in order to protect the balance we were summoned by our less then fully youthful selves to brighten his flames with our own."

Zodiac sighed.

"Well, assuming we were summoned by ourselves, where are 'we'? Shouldn't we have been summoned near us if not exactly where we were?"

Youth actually pouted at his theory having such a hole in it.

Shadowman actually sighed.

"Don't worry Orange, we will most likely find us when we return to Konoha, and locate the us of this world. Considering we woke up in craters, I assume we are not the only us that got summoned."

Shadowman was covered in shadows as he began to move, Zodiac glowed slightly before he was in an orange ninja outfit, and was running rather quickly, appearing to be keeping up with Shadowman with little trouble, as Orange was able to run backwards in front of them as he spoke about how youthful their speed was, making both sweat-drop.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hiruzen sighed as he stared down someone who looked to be Naruto, except he had crystals attached to his face.

The boy wore black shinobi pants and sandals, with a black muscle shirt on under an orange coat, while his entire left arm was covered in bandages, from shoulder to each finger, while what appeared to be a giant metal wing attached to his back like a sword.

(Jegran's weapon, it looks kickass.)

The boy also had a crystal on his right cheek, while his left eye appeared to be crystal itself, while there were cracks in his skin along his temple, with the cracks having a shine to them.

Hiruzen sighed as he watched the boy smirk and placed his right hand on his left shoulder before he began to speak.

"I have no idea how or why I was summoned, or why you all decided to greet me, but if anyone really wants to play, I'm game."

Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto?"

As Naruto nodded, he slightly stopped smirking as he looked the third Hokage in the eyes.

"Yes?"

Hiruzen sighed.

"Where did you get that weapon, and what is with the crystal on your cheek and your left eye?"

Naruto gave the third a deadpanned look.

"Something tells me I'm not in Kansas no more."

Suddenly something phased into existence in between them all, which ended up being another Naruto, this one with a red ring upon his right middle finger.

(I am not going to describe him again)

"Well hi there."

The new Naruto placed his hands in his pockets as he stared at the third.

Hiruzen spoke one sentence that he would be repeating several times before the week was up.

"I am too old for this shit."

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Well, I felt like doing this, and I have also felt like bitching about the beginning author notes things for a while now. They have been bugging me for a while longer than this idea has.**

**I usually rant about my thoughts in the chapters I post after the thoughts come to me.**

**Well I hope I did well with this chapter, and I might have the next chapter up, might not be so soon, could be tomorrow, could be next month, depends when I find the thought that leads me to where I want this story to go.**


End file.
